Born Under A Bad Sign
by YumeSangai
Summary: E se Jo e Sam tivessem se cruzado em Stanford em algum momento? Jo era a garota estranha e Sam era apenas um cara em processo de adaptação. Pelo menos eles tinham algo em comum, ambos eram caçadores, mas não naquele momento.


**Sam/Jo**

**Notas: **

É dito que a Jo frequentou uma faculdade por algum tempo, ninguém nunca disse qual e muito menos o que ela estava estudando, então eu tomei a liberdade de colocá-la em Stanford.

**Born Under a Bad Sign**

Ela atravessou um corredor do pátio interno, e não precisava olhar para trás para saber que ainda estava sendo seguida, os caras tinham pernas compridas e ela não queria dar a eles o prazer de começar a correr.

Não demorou muito para eles a alcançarem. Eles conheciam o lugar melhor do que ela e rapidamente a cercaram.

"Eu disse pra me deixarem em paz!" Jo gritou dando um empurrão num cara mais alto, ele recuou alguns passos.

"Quem diria que a boneca tem essa força toda".

Risos.

Ela engoliu em seco, não por medo dos quatro brutamontes, jogadores de futebol, mas porque estava apenas se preparando para fazer os idiotas se arrependerem de terem achado que ela era uma loira burra.

"Ah é?" Ela sorriu confiante, a mão dentro do casaco. "Você não viu nada".

"Hey!" Uma voz forte soou, chamando atenção de todos.

"Nós cuidamos de você depois, boneca". Um dos caras sussurrou antes de se afastar em passos rápidos.

"Idiota". Jo murmurou para as costas dos atletas.

"Você está bem?" O rapaz perguntou se aproximando.

Ele era igualmente alto que nem os outros, mas não usava nenhuma jaqueta de atleta, tinha o cabelo arrumadinho, parecia ser o tipo certinho, justamente o tipo que salvava garotinhas em perigo.

"Eu poderia ter dado conta deles". Ela disse tirando a mão do bolso do casaco.

Ele também não parecia uma ameaça, apesar da altura.

"É, claro que sim". Ele disse completamente dúbio.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

"O que te faz pensar que eu precisava da sua ajuda?" Perguntou arrogante.

"Ok". Ele não pôde deixar de ficar surpreso com a reação dele. Ele realmente esperava que ela fosse um pouco mais agradecida. "Você consegue se livrar de quatro caras, que são do dobro do seu tamanho sem maiores problemas".

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha. Homens sempre se achavam tão superiores, se ela estivesse no RoadHouse ela estaria apontando uma arma para o peito daquele arrogante e já teria chutado a bunda dos grandões.

Mas ela estava em Stanford. E ela seria expulsa se fizesse isso, e por isso que ela não se importasse, Ellen com certeza não ficaria feliz e ela não queria decepcionar a mãe.

"Quer tentar a sorte grandão?" Mas ela realmente estava com vontade de descontar a raiva em alguém.

"Não precisamos partir pra violência, certo?" Ele disse erguendo as mãos defensivamente. "Eu acredito em você, ok?"

"Mentiroso".

Ele girou os olhos.

"Ta bom, mas mesmo assim nós não temos motivos pra você tentar me derrubar ou coisa do tipo, eu só estava tentando te ajudar".

Ela torceu os lábios.

"Obrigada". Agradeceu meio relutante.

Ele sorriu levemente com o agradecimento, ela parecia Dean quando tinha que agradecer a alguém.

"Eu me chamo Sam". Disse estendendo a mão.

"Agora nós estamos nos apresentando?" Ela riu. "Ok, eu me chamo Jo".

Eles trocaram um aperto de mão.

"Jo?" Ele repetiu como se esperasse que ela dissesse de fato qual era o nome dela.

"É, Jo. Certo, Sam?" Ela sorriu.

"Certo..." Concordou meio que por obrigação.

E ela realmente o fez ficar pensando se não era um nome falso.

"Então, o que você estuda?" Ela perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

Aparentemente, além de Sam ser seu 'salvador' ele também decidira que seria mais segura se ela a acompanhasse até o dormitório.

"Direito". Respondeu orgulhoso.

"Hmm, legal". Ela pareceu visivelmente desinteressada.

Sam teve que rir.

"Você quis dizer 'chato'". Retrucou ainda se divertindo.

"Bom... Não foi o que eu disse". Respondeu dando um sorriso.

"E você Jo?"

Era estranho ouvir o nome saindo da boca de alguém naquele lugar, desde que colocara os pés lá era sempre "garota", "boneca", "loirinha" e ao final terminava com "esquisita".

"Ciência da computação".

Sam arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Uau". Ele não tinha como se expressar.

Ela parou e se virou.

"O que?"

"É que... Bom, eu achei que você estava mais pra comunicação ou qualquer coisa do tipo..."

"Me acha esquisita por fazer ciência da computação?" Ela perguntou intrigada.

"Bom, agora que você falou nem tanto". Respondeu dando de ombros.

Como exatamente ele iria dizer que ela não parecia muito normal? Sem é claro correr o risco dela realmente chutá-lo.

Ou pior.

"A gente se vê, Sam". Disse abrindo a porta do quarto que eles estavam parados em frente há algum tempo.

Sam conhecia a expressão que ela estava fazendo, era a mesma que ele dava para as boas pessoas que conhecera quando estava caçando. Essa de "até logo" quando na verdade era "adeus, nós nunca mais vamos nos ver".

"Jo!"

"Hm?"

"A gente se vê amanhã, ok?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso amigável.

Um sorriso que ela não via em ninguém, já que ela estava sempre cercada de caçadores e eles nunca eram amigáveis ou confiáveis.

Ela poderia ter se apaixonado por ele, provavelmente era o sonho de muitas meninas, ser literalmente salva e ficar com o cara. Se ao menos ela fosse uma dessas meninas que tinha sido criada de forma normal, com pais com trabalhos normais e uma vida normal.

Mas não ela.

Não era o destino dela se apaixonar por seu 'salvador', ele não era o tipo dela, o tipo dela era mais... Bom, na verdade menos.

Ou talvez o problema fosse justamente o tipo de caras que ela gostava.

Ela deveria estar em aula, mas ficar na sala recebendo aqueles olhares tortos a fazia se sentir mal. Não que ela desse importância para o opinião dos outros, mas era fácil de admitir que a esquisita ali era ela.

Era ela a garota estranha que carregava uma faca que costumava ficar girando entre os dedos.

Aquele não era o lugar para uma pessoa como ela.

"Jo".

Ela apenas olhou para o lado e viu a figura de Sam já ocupando um lugar ao seu lado na grama do campus.

"Sam". E esse foi o cumprimento dela.

"Tempo livre?"

"Não". Ela brincou com a faca. "Apenas matando aula".

Sam tentou não sorrir, mas aquilo combinava com ela. Matar aula, e era estranho admitir, mas o fato dela andar armada também... Ela lembrava muito Dean.

Porque ela parecia deslocada.

Quase como se estivesse ali apenas para caçar, apenas interpretando um papel de estudante. Mas ela era nova demais e também estava sozinha e por mais que ele não fosse preconceituoso, ela era apenas uma garota.

"Ok". Ele não sabia o que dizer.

"Você não precisa ficar aqui sentado comigo". Ela guardou a faca. "Ou melhor, você não deveria ficar aqui".

"Você vai ameaçar me derrubar de novo?" Sam perguntou num misto de brincadeira e confusão.

"Não". Ela disse séria. "Mas você vai ter problemas se continuar a falar comigo, olha Sam, você é um cara legal, pessoas como eu..."

"O que?"

"Sam". Uma doce menina loira se aproximou com um sorriso agradável nos lábios.

"Jess". Sam se levantou sem parecer culpado ou coisa do tipo. Apenas se levantou deu um beijo na namorada e se virou para Jo. "Deixe-me apresentá-las, Jess, Jo. Jo, Jess".

"Oi". Jéssica sorriu e estendeu a mão.

Jo deu um sorriso nervoso e a cumprimentou.

Jéssica era exatamente o que ela nunca seria. Ela não conseguia se ver daquele jeito, tão... perfeita.

"Escuta, eu já estou indo, mas foi um prazer conhecê-la". Ela manteve o sorriso meio nervoso. "Sam". Ela se virou para o rapaz. "Você é um cara muito legal e tem muita sorte".

Ela não esperou por respostas, apenas virou as costas e saiu de lá.

"Isso foi estranho". Jéssica disse olhando para o namorado.

Sam apenas sorriu.

"Eu sinto muito pai, mas eu não posso ficar aqui". Jo dizia olhando para a faca que estava sobre a cama, enquanto ela terminava de fazer as malas de forma apresada.

Não havia muito que carregar, era apenas uma mochila, roupas e alguns livros.

Ela não sentiria falta de Stanford.

"O meu lugar é na RoadHouse, onde eu nunca deveria ter saído". Ela riu sem vontade enquanto guardava a faca. "Ganhando dinheiro daqueles caçadores estúpidos e não tentando encontrar o príncipe encantado e esperando ter uma vida normal".

Ela bateu a porta do quarto e não olhou para trás.

"Não vai se despedir?" Sam perguntou de braços cruzados, encostado numa pilastra.

"Não, eu não vou". Jo continuou andando e obrigou Sam a ir atrás dela.

"Por que você está indo?" Ele colocou a mão no ombro dela.

"Porque aqui não é o lugar certo pra mim". Ela disse de forma magoada. "Eu quero estar em outro lugar, com outras pessoas".

"Seus pais não vão ficar preocupados se você sumir de repente?"

Sam sabia que havia tocado no assunto errado quando a expressão dela ficou séria, não do tipo irritada, apenas ainda mais magoada.

"A minha mãe com certeza vai ficar desapontada". Disse num tom de quem segurava as lágrimas. "Mas talvez o meu pai me apóie".

Sam deu um sorriso sem graça e afastou a mão do ombro dela.

"Você poderia ficar, nós poderíamos ser amigos".

"Não, nós não poderíamos". Disse balançando a cabeça. "Olha, você tem uma namorada linda e... e você é um cara normal e legal".

Sam deu um meio sorriso ao ouvir a palavra 'normal'.

"E você é uma garota muito corajosa e bonita, fique Jo".

"Nesse mundo". Ela apontou para o prédio principal. "Eu não me encaixo, eu vou ser sempre a garota esquisita com uma faca. Adeus, Sam".

"Espera!" Ele a segurou pelo pulso. "Você não pode me dar o seu número ou dizer onde você mora? A gente poderia se encontrar por aí".

Ela deu um sorriso.

"Acredite Sam, nós nunca iremos nos ver novamente".

"Você não pode dizer uma coisa dessas e ir embora, assim parece que quando eu virar as costas você vai fazer alguma besteira e amanhã o seu nome vai estar no jornal com alguma matéria de desaparecimento ou pior".

Ela riu alto.

"Eu não vou me matar ou coisa parecida, eu só estou voltando para casa".

"E você não pode me dizer onde é?"

"Não". Ela deu dois tapas de leve no ombro dele.

"Por quê?"

"Porque nós não vivemos no mesmo mundo e por isso, nunca não vamos nos esbarrar por aí". Ela virou as costas e seguiu pela rua.

"Você não vai nem me dizer o seu nome?" Ele gritou quando ela alcançou o outro lado.

"Joanna Harvelle". Ela gritou quase rindo. "E o seu?"

"Sam! Sam Winchester".

Ela arregalou os olhos.

Sam franziu o cenho.

"Então talvez a gente se veja por aí, Sam". Ela acenou.

Um caminhão passou pela rua e ele não teve certeza se ouviu bem o que ela disse. Mas ele gostaria que ela tivesse ficado, porque ele ainda se sentia desolado às vezes ele queria poder ter dito isso a ela.

Ele apenas colocou as mãos no bolso e seguiu de volta para o dormitório, de volta para a única pessoa o que fazia se sentir normal.

Talvez Jo só precisasse conhecer alguém para se sentir daquele jeito.

**FIM.**


End file.
